


We Knew Each Other Before All This

by GwenTheTribble



Series: Maia makes playlists [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a universe where we were enough for each other and for ourselves and we have kisses that can take their time.</p><p>In this universe one of us walks away and one of us stays and I can't say that either of us made the right choice, except that in the end we changed the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Knew Each Other Before All This

OTP: there is a universe where we make it (this is not it)

 

 

Part one: We were both so young and terribly lonely and trying to find comfort

To Be Alone by Hozier

Of All the Gin Joints in the World by Fall Out Boy

Roman Holiday by Halsey

Candles by Daughter

Animal by Neon Trees

Bend and Not Break by Dashboard Confessional

 

Part two: The shame is enough to separate us.

Still by Daughter

Colors by Halsey

Hold Back the River by James Bay

A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy

Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys

Some Kind of Monster by Neon Trees

Touch by Daughter

Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

 

Part three: which is braver: to stay or to go?

The Pros and Cons of Breathing by Fall Out Boy

Human by Daughter

Changing of the Season by Two Door Cinema Club

Coming Down by Halsey

Yamaha by Delta Spirit

 

Part four: this is not a love story

Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy

Ready to Go by Panic! At the Disco

Look How Far We've Come by Imagine Dragons

Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy


End file.
